Amarte es un peligro
by Amell-bert Targaryen
Summary: Natsu es un veterano mercenario con un pasado demasiado oscuro y que está dispuesto a cumplir cualquier misión mientras haya dinero de por medio. Todo en su vida marcha según al protocolo de sus reglas, hasta que ha su vida llega Lucy, una aprendiz de Geisha a la cual conoce tras defender de un abusador, sin saber que esta se convierte en su próxima misión, la cual es secuestrar.


**PRÓLOGO.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****F**airy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a **H**iro Mashima

* * *

><p>Aunque la sangre emanaba de uno de sus costados de forma preocupante… No se detendría.<p>

Aunque su visión era borrosa y muy poco distinguía… No se detendría.

Aunque el cuerpo le pesaba y este amenazara con colapsar… No se detendría.

Aunque su vida peligrara y fuera a morir… No se detendría.

Y si esto último llegara a pasar, a ella la pondría a salvo. Ella, que era su prioridad, razón de vida, la mujer que amaba y ante ponía su vida antes que la suya.

Ella, quién le había cambiado la vida radicalmente. Le enseño a disfrutar desde lo más simple, hasta ver lo bello de la vida.

Su inocencia y bondad solo podían darle a entender que un ángel llegó para rescatarlo del abismo donde se estaba hundiendo. Un ángel que lamentablemente había atraído con su luz a los seres infernales de este mundo corrupto y manchado por la codicia y la maldad. Pensar en eso le oprimía el corazón y lo hacía sentir culpable. ¿Quién era él para juzgar cuando precisamente no era un hombre que la mereciera? Sus manos que hubiesen estado manchadas de sangre por aquellos que les arrebato la vida sin misericordia ni contemplación, la habían ensuciado cuando la toco y en su lecho le borro todo rastro de inocencia. Sus labios, de los cuales habían escapado mentiras y palabras hirientes; habían profanado los de la dulce joven que tan solo entregaban a él palabras de profundo amor y dulzura a los demás.

Definitivamente no la merecía y sin embargo, no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos de él. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de alejarla de ese mundo, no pudo dejarla ir, la arrastro con él. Y por supuesto, fiel y enamorada, ella lo siguió sin reclamar o negarse una sola vez; muy al contrarió, sus ojos se iluminaron y las lagrimas que ya caían sin control por aquella despedida, las seco rápidamente y tomó su mano para confesarle que lo amaba.

¡Egoísta!

Si, era egoísta, pero la amaba demasiado como para perderla. Además, estaba cansado de que la vida le quitara aquello que amaba sin piedad alguna. Y está vez, iba ser la excepción. No iba a permitir que se la arrebataran y la única manera para conseguirlo, sería matándolo.

El callejón estaba desértico. La ausencia de cualquier vida alrededor era muy notoria. Nadie sería testigo de lo que pasaba, algo realmente perfecto para sus cazadores.

—Te-ngo mie-do, Natsu —difícilmente podía hablar y ser escuchada debido a la agitación que sentía con la huída. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente audibles para él.

—No temas. No voy a dejar que nada te pase.

—N-no. No es por eso… Tu… esa herida —si, era una herida que ya dejaría en el suelo a cualquiera, pero no a él. No cuando su determinación a protegerla estaba a flor de piel.

—Esto no es nada. Peores he tenido.

—Pero…

—Lucy, necesito que seas fuerte por mí, ¿entiendes? Necesito que entiendas que mientras pueda hacerlo te voy a proteger pase lo que pase —las lagrimas de la muchacha caían sin poder detenerlas. En verdad quería ser fuerte, pero la sola idea de perderlo la torturaban a cada momento.

¿Cuánto habían corrido ya? ¿Estarían lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance?

Justo cuando la pareja se destinaba a doblar la izquierda por la salida del callejón, un auto les bloqueo el paso sin darles la oportunidad de escapar. Inmediatamente un grupo de hombres bajaron del vehículo y los rodearon, obligándolos al mismo tiempo para adentrarlos nuevamente al callejón. Tras ellos, los persecutores los rodearon también. Natsu evaluaba a cada uno de los matones y la forma de abrirse paso entre ellos mientras abrazaba a Lucy para protegerla.

—Es inútil, Dragneel. Ya no tienen forma de escapar, así que entrégame a la chica —Natsu miró con profundo odio de donde provenía aquella voz que sonaba tan burlona y arrogante. Sin tan solo jamás lo hubiera dejado con vida…

El grupo de hombres se aparto para que su manda mas pudiera pasar. La presencia de aquel hombre se mostraba altiva e imponente. Todo aquel que conocía su historia y nombre, le temía y se obligaba a sí mismo a bajar la mirada en su presencia; sin embargo, de todos los presentes, solo uno podía mirarlo, amenazarlo y retarlo con la mirada. Para Natsu Dragneel, aquel hombre no era más que un humano más que solo por tener dinero y poder se daba el lujo de aplastar a los demás y mirarlos desde arriba. Siempre cruel, arrogante, frívolo y ambicioso, pero desafortunadamente tenía algo en común con él.

— ¿Y bien?

—Vete al Diablo —aquel hombre se paso la mano por el cabello con molestia ante la respuesta de Natsu. ¿Acaso no comprendía que llevaba todas las de perder?

—Me estas molestando, Salamander. ¡Entrégamela de una jodida vez! —Lucy solo atino a hundir su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho con temor y Natsu apretarla más contra sí. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

—No.

—Creo que después de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar, no tengo por qué ser benevolente, ¿verdad? —solo basto con un ademan para que el grupo de hombres comprendiera la orden y, entonces se abalanzaron contra ellos. Natsu podía sentir como trataban de arrebatarle a la muchacha de su brazos mientras que a él lo sostenían con rudeza para que la soltara.

— ¡No! —grito Lucy al ser por fin separada de él. Por supuesto, Natsu se fue a golpes en contra de ellos en un arranque de ira, pero un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo hizo caer de rodillas y tocarse el costado donde la herida le recordaba que permanecía allí.

Un golpe en la espalda lo dejo tendido sobre el asfalto por completo y una patada en la cara casi lo dejaba inconsciente, pero las incesantes suplicas de Lucy porque se detuvieran lo mantuvieron consciente y quererse poner nuevamente en pie, pero un pisotón sobre su espalda no se lo permitió y con dolor, rabia e impotencia miraba como su amada era arrastrada hacía aquel monstruo que sonreía con satisfacción.

—Te lo advertí muchas veces Salamander, pero no me quisiste escuchar —el hombre se encogió de hombros y tomando el brazo de la joven con rudeza, la rodeo con un brazo atrayéndola más hacía él y termino por unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso agresivo que solo termino por trastornar más a Natsu mientras le gritaba una y mil veces que lo mataría.

La muchacha se revolvía y forcejeaba para liberarse, pero la fuerza de aquel hombre era mayor a la de ella. Y cuando se sintió satisfecho, la aparto con brusquedad y sonrió con cinismo al hombre que permanecía obligadamente en el suelo.

—Lo siento, Salamander, pero no podemos quedarnos más. Salúdame a tu familia cuando estés en el más haya… Aunque es más probable que tu alma se vaya al infierno.

— ¡No! ¡Natsu! —lLas lagrimas de la joven se intensificaron más y pudo escuchar con claridad como Lucy le rogaba a ese hombre para que no lo mataran.

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, pero no eran las heridas físicas lo que le dolían al ser torturado con tantos golpes de aquellos hombres; si no ver como Lucy era apartada de él y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Más que su odio por ese hombre, se odio más a sí mismo. No podía evitar pensar que todo era su culpa por su egoísmo.

"_Te debí dejar marchar cuando tuve la oportunidad"_

El sonido estruendoso de un disparo, recorrió hasta el lugar más recóndito del callejón y la oscuridad inmediata cuando sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus últimos pensamientos recordaban la dulce sonrisa de aquella joven que cambiara su vida, y de la cual se enamoraría.

* * *

><p><strong>(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)<strong>

**Una nueva historia que se me ocurrió y que no pude evitar escribir, lo cual no tengo derecho debido a mis otras historias que tengo pendientes de Fairy Tail. Pero ya estoy manos a la obra y espero poder subir capítulos nuevos pronto.**

**Espero está nueva idea les haya gustado. Dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas. Todo será bien aceptado… Bueno, las amenazas de muerte e insultos no XD**

**El próximo capítulo (si es que ustedes así quieren) se publicara pronto, lo prometo n.n**

**Nos leemos a la próxima. **


End file.
